Visit to Mt Nibel
by Jediempress
Summary: CloudReno. Reno drags Cloud out to see something cool not realizing Cloud has already seen it. Written for Sassy Aloo. Sorry for the lame title. COMPLETE.


I was supposed to have this up by midnight but the fire department got in the way.

Anyway, this is for Sassy Aloo because she's having a really bad day. I hope it cheers you up, girl. Hopefully, this isn't too… weird. I haven't written these two together before and it was a kinda random ideas.

Visit to Mt. Nibel

Cloud glared at the back of Reno's head as the Turk led him through twisting stone corridors. Mt. Nibel was the absolute _last_ place he ever wanted to see again. He hated this place more than the Northern Crater and the ruins of Midgar combined. "Why are we here?"

"You'll see in a minute, yo." Reno answered casually holding out a battery-powered candle and glancing around. "If I haven't gotten us completely lost."

The blond grumbled as they stopped walking and Reno tried to get his bearings. "Why do I keep letting you talk me into these things?"

Reno paused to smirk at him. "Because I'm a fantastic fuck, yo."

Cloud snorted but did not argue. He couldn't.

"Okay, I think we need to go this way." The Turk motioned to the left.

Lifting a blond eyebrow, Cloud folded his arms. "If you would tell me where we're going, I could take us there."

Reno frowned. "You remember this place that well?"

"Unfortunately." He somehow managed a teasing grin. "I used to live here, you know."

"You almost died here-" Reno froze. He turned toward Cloud, tattooed blue eyes wide. "Fuck! I didn't think of that!"

He kicked at a stone and watched it skitter across the ground. He then started heading back the way they had come. "I shouldn't have dragged you out here. I wasn't thinking about… I just saw it when I was here and for whatever reason I wanted to show it to you but you've probably already seen it, yo. I totally wasn't…"

Cloud watched as Reno rambled on. He stared after him for a moment, having no idea what this was about. He only knew that he really disliked seeing Reno like this. The Turk was not meant for angst.

In a few long strides, Cloud reached Reno's side and took hold of his arm. He stopped the redhead's retreat and when Reno turned to face him, simply asked, "See what?"

Reno searched his eyes for a minute. When he decided Cloud was being serious, he answered. "The mako fountain, yo."

"It's this way," Cloud went back to the juncture and turned right. Reno followed closely behind. "You would have gotten us completely lost."

Reno chuckled. "Yeah, well this place is a fucking maze."

"I've been through worse places," stated Cloud.

They walked together through a few more tunnels and emerged in a bright cavern. The glow that filled it came from the greenish fluid that bubbled up from a stone formation in the center. There was an unearthly beauty to it.

The pair approached the pillar quietly.

"So, you probably saw this already." Reno stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Once," replied Cloud, studying the mako run down the sides of the stalagmite to pole around the sunken in base. "I didn't have the time to really look at it. Was too busy trying to find Sephiroth, Zack, and Tifa."

"Right." Reno spoke slowly. He was really beginning to regret bringing Cloud here.

"It's beautiful."

The Turk nodded. "Yeah. I have no idea why but when I saw it, yo, it made me think of you."

Cloud turned his head to look at him. "Really?"

Reno shrugged.

The blond stepped away and approached Reno, an unusual glint to his eyes that Reno was rapidly becoming familiar with. It usually signified that he was in for an interesting time and likely would not be able to walk straight after. They had such a… unique relationship.

Reno's back hit the wall and Cloud smirked at him. "I think it's time I got some new memories of this place."

"Can't hurt, yo."

Cloud latched on to his mouth, not wasting any time with his actions. He was already working on the buttons of Reno's shirt, one knee coming closer to position itself between the redhead's legs.

Reno began tugging at straps as Cloud's lips moved down to his neck.

Then Reno's phone chimed.

He groaned and moved to retrieve it but Cloud stopped him, mouth still attached to where Reno's neck and shoulders met. He paused long enough to murmur, "Ignore it."

"It's Rufus." Reno moaned out. "I don't answer, I don't have a job."

"You think I care?" Cloud countered in between nips and licks. He was working Reno's jacket and shirt off. "I don't answer mine when we're together."

"You don't answer yours normally, yo."

Cloud's hands ran over Reno's now exposed chest. He pulled his head away enough to look into Reno's eyes. "Its sex or Rufus, take your pick."

Reno bit his lip, looking deeply pained. Abruptly, he shrugged off his jacket completely and threw it to the side. "Fuck it, yo. I was getting bored with the Turks anyway."

Cloud attacked him again and the two became completely lost in one another.

Reno's phone continued to ring.


End file.
